Goku's Got a Niece!
by ShikiGomo
Summary: A girl named Mikado meets her Oji-san Goku.How will Vegeta feel about another saiyan?R&R.. ^_________^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the people. I don't look like Mikado in any way. I have blonde hair green eyes. But i do own Mikado and Tamto.  
  
Quote of the week:"Buttered toast!" -Ed from 'Ed,Edd,and Eddy'  
  
Sam:Whoa our first fic.!  
  
Sammy:Yeah so?  
  
Sam:Well... I thought it's cool!  
  
Sammy:I just hope we don't get flamed.  
  
Sam:Yea...  
  
Sammy:Hi I'm Sammy,as you can see. I'm the guy and I have brown hair and purple eyes.  
  
Sam:Yep!And i'm the girl!I'm more happy go lucky!Oh yeah i have purple hair and brown eyes!  
  
Goku:OOO!NEW FIC.!  
  
Sammy:No Goku!!Don't touch that!!!  
  
Sam:Well on with the fic!  
  
Chapter-1  
  
You know the whole story about how the planet Vegeta blew up. Well I would like to tell you the Raditz had a kid. Two infact,the first one was named Tamto (Hahahahahaha,get it? Tamto-Tomato..... lol. Okay not funny but anyways you'll find out what the other ones name is sooner or later.) Anyways Tamto and her mother were sent to another planet (not earth) because their power levels where low.  
  
Well Nappa,Raditz,Vegeta,Trules,and Goku were the only saiyan's left,Raditz and Nappa were killed on Earth. (Yeah Piccolo killed Raditz and Vegeta killed Nappa.) Tamto and her mother came to earth in search of the dragon balls. During the 3 years before the androids came Raditz was brought back a year into the training.  
  
A year later before the androids came,Raditz died,again,and (DUM DUM DUM! Hehehe I've always wanted to do that.) Cella was born. (hehehe another vegetable,celery.) Two months later her mother died of a sickness. Tamto took care of Cella. About 2 years later...  
  
"Cella I can't take care of you anymore. I have to leave you and start a new life!" Tamto put down Cella and ran out the door.  
  
Well Cella was a very powerful saiyan. (Sammy:And you know that saiyan's learn very fast. Sam:Also that a saiyan's offspring are stronger then they are...hehehehe ^.^) By now Cella is 13 and she has long forgot her name,so she called herself Mikado. Well Mikado would run into town and steal clothes and food. She could speak English and some of the saiyan language.  
  
~End of chap. One~  
  
Sam:That was fun!  
  
Sammy:It was short  
  
Sam:So?  
  
:Sammy sighs:Good thing we got Goku hog tied.  
  
:They look at Goku who sweat drops:  
  
Sam:Poor Goku...:Grins:Hey!  
  
:Sam runs over to Goku and unties him:  
  
Goku:I'm free!  
  
Sammy:Here we go again...*-_-'*  
  
Sam:Until Chap. Two!Bye! 


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the people. I don't look like Mikado in any way. I have blonde hair green eyes. But i do own Mikado and Tamto.  
  
Quote of the week: Goku: I wish i could do something about these split ends!  
  
Bulma: Thats why you use Shampoo.  
  
*BEEP!!*  
  
Vegeta: I Don't Have Time To Listen To Kakarot's Hair Problems! -Dragon Ball Z  
  
Sam:Hi again!  
  
:Sammy's hog tied:Yeah hi...  
  
Goku:That was fun!  
  
Sam:Yeah!  
  
:The real author SG walks in from the office:What are you.. Oh My Gosh!What did you do to Sammy?  
  
Sam:We hog tied him!  
  
SG:Oh.. Well I'm just gonna go back into my office and type some more.  
  
Goku:Okay!  
  
SG:Whoa.. Goku how did you get here?  
  
Goku:I just walked in.  
  
SG:oh.. okay..:SG walks back into the office:  
  
Goku:On with Chap. 2!  
  
Sam:Hey that's my line!  
  
Goku:Sorry!  
  
Sam:That's okay!  
  
Sammy:WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!!!!  
  
Goku&Sam:Hehehehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GOKU GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Chi-Chi! I'm gomen! I didn't mean to take Gohan out last night! I didn't know he had school!!!"  
  
Chi-Chi threw a frying pan at Goku and hit him right in the face. He fell over and started to rub his face. Chi-Chi continued to throw stuff at Goku and he kept on dodging it. Until she stopped. She was looking into the woods.  
  
There was a purple thing jumping from tree to tree in the woods.  
  
"GOKU!!!! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WOODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at Goku.  
  
Goku looked up and saw the thing jumping in the woods. He ran up to the frying pan and picked it up. He ran and jumped up into the trees and went after the 'thing'. Goku finally caught up to it and hit it over the head w/ a frying pan. The 'thing' fell to the ground.  
  
Goku jumped down after it.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! I got you Garlic Jr.!" Goku laughed at it.  
  
He looked down at it. "Hey? Garlic Jr. is taller..."  
  
Chi-Chi ran up to Goku. Goku knelt down and lifted the hood on the cloak. He saw a pale skinned girl w/ dark,almost black,brown hair that was in breads,and a bandanna around her hand w/ a blood stan on it. She was wearing a light blue gi,similar to Goku's but the sleeves were smaller and the shirt underneath was navy blue. Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"Uh oh.... "  
  
"What Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Look at what I hit... "  
  
Chi-Chi looked down and screamed.  
  
"Chi-Chi call Bulma! I'm going to take her there! Also call Tamto!!!"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded and ran inside. Goku powered up and flew off toward Bulma's house. Chi-Chi called Bulma and Tamto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku arrived at Bulma's house. A few seconds later Tamto arrived also.  
  
"Goku,why did your wife call me?"  
  
"I wanted her to because i hit this little onna no ko over the head w/ a frying pan and when I hit her I felt her ki and it felt like a saiyan's"  
  
"Oh... Well I can't feel her ki now."  
  
They ran into the house looking for Bulma. Two minutes later they found Bulma in her lab.  
  
"Bulma we need your help! I hit this little onna no ko over the head w/ a frying pan 'cause I thought it was Garlic Jr.!"  
  
"Nani!?!?!?!?!? Oh my gosh!... Okay put her down on the table!"  
  
Goku placed her down on the table. Tamto looked at the girl.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I can't take care of you anymore!!!!" Tamto put her down. "I have to start a new life!"  
  
"Wannnnnn!!!!"  
  
Tamto ran out the door.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
The image fades in Tamto head as she shakes it. Goku looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Tamto just nodded.  
  
*~*2 hours later*~*  
  
The girls dark blue,almost black,eyes flutter open. Everything was blurry at first. Then her eyes focused and Goku was right in her face. She let out a high pitched scream. Goku jumped back,covered his ears and started to laugh. Tamto and Bulma covered their ears also.  
  
She sat up and rubbed her head in pain. She put up her fist and yelled "What Are You Laughing At?!?!?!?!And where am I?!?!?!"  
  
She looked down at her hand and screamed "AND WHERE'S MY BANDANNA!?!?!?"  
  
"I was laughing at you... and your at Bulma's house." Goku said  
  
"And you bandanna is in the wash."  
  
"Oh"she turned to Goku."Donata?"  
  
"Donata,donata?"  
  
"Bulma.."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girl looked around. Her eyes stopped on Tamto. She blinked some and continued to look at her. Tamto starred back.  
  
"Ta.. Tamto?"  
  
"Huh?Cella?"  
  
"Cella?...My names not Cella. It's Mikado."  
  
"Iie your name is Cella."  
  
Goku's Jaw dropped o the floor in shock.  
  
"So She Is A Saiyan!!"  
  
"Dou do you know Goku?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's a saiyan name,sekai Tamto?"  
  
"Hai Kakarot. She is my little sister. I left her a long jikan ago before I met all of you."  
  
Bulma blinked in confusement.  
  
"Okay.... Nani's going on here?"  
  
"Like I said. She's my little sister."  
  
"Yep I lived in the woods."  
  
Tamto sighed."It's jikan I tell you."  
  
"Tell us nani?"  
  
Tamto sat on the end of the table and started to tell them the story.  
  
*~*1 Hour later*~*  
  
"Wow! I Didn't Know That!" Goku said.  
  
Tamto nodded and looked at Mikado,who was about to touch one of the machines. Bulma ran over to her and yelled "Don't touch that!" Mikado turned around and her arm hit the - ON -. The machine started to shake and make noises. Bulma hurried up and turned it off.  
  
"I saved it." Bulma said w/ a sigh of relief.  
  
Mikado just shrugged and ran over to goku. She looked at Tamto.  
  
"So kono is Oji-san Kakarot..."  
  
Goku looked down at her." Heh heh.. yeah!"  
  
"Let me introduce you to some of my friends." Tamto said walking out the door.  
  
Mikado followed her. They walked up to the gravitation room.  
  
"That's Vegeta. He thinks he is the strongest fighter in the world."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"Iie,Kakarot is."  
  
Mikado nodded.  
  
"Come on Mikado..."T amto said as she floated off the ground.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Can't nani?"  
  
"I Can't Fly!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh okay..."  
  
Mikado starred at her blankly.*-_-'*  
  
"Well here's dou I learned dou to fly." Tamto floated to the ground. They walked over to a tree.  
  
"Here,climb kono tree and itsu you get to the top... jump!" Tamto patted her on the back.  
  
Mikado climbed the tree and when she got to tope top,she jumped as high as she could. She didn't get very far until she landed on her face. She sat up and spit the grass out of her mouth. Mikado glared at Tamto.  
  
"Yea!That Really Worked!!!!"  
  
"Gomen..." Tamto said laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!!" Mikado screamed at Tamto.  
  
Tamto continued to laugh and Mikado was getting very mad. Vegeta walked out of the gravity room laughing because he saw what happened. Mikado got even madder. A spilt-second later Mikado had her elbow in Tamto's gut. Vegeta felt the surge of energy and looked over the Tamto.  
  
"What The?!?!?!" Vegeta said in shock.  
  
Mikado backed away from Tamto and Tamto held her gut. She doubled over.  
  
"That's what you get for laughing at me!" Mikado walked over to the tree she jumped out of and leaned on it.  
  
Tamto got back up on to her feet. She ran over to Mikado and started to yelled at her. Mikado just kept her eyes closed.  
  
"What the heck is going on here!?!?!?!?" Vegeta yelled out.  
  
Tamto stopped yelling at looked over at Vegeta. Mikado also looked over at Vegeta. Tamto walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Well you see... This is my sister Mikado. She is Kakarot's niece and you know what that means!"  
  
"...She's Raditz' ...DAUGHTER!?!?!?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"You got it short and spiky."  
  
Tamto slipped over to Mikado,grabbed her by the arm and slipped back over to Vegeta.  
  
"Also she my sister!Which makes me a saiyan!"  
  
Vegeta looked back and forth at them.  
  
"Oh Iie... She a deformed saiyan!"  
  
"Donata is?" Tamto asked.  
  
Vegeta pointed to Mikado.  
  
"I Am Not Deformed!!" Mikado screamed  
  
"Yes you are." Vegeta said  
  
"Hey Tamto..." A voice said from behind them.  
  
They turned around to see Gohan standing there. Mikado saw the pale skinned boy w/ the black hair. Little hearts appeared in her eyes. Mikado elbowed Tamto softly on the arm. Tamto looked down at Mikado.  
  
"What is it brat?"  
  
"Donata is he?"  
  
"Oh him. He's Gohan."  
  
Tamto waved her hand in the air and yelled."Gohan we need your help!"  
  
He looked at her."Okay,nani is it?"  
  
"Mikado doesn't know dou to fly."  
  
"NANI!?!?THE LITTLE BAKA DOESN'T KNOW DOU TO FLY!!!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"It's not funny!!!" Mikado jumped on top of Vegeta and started to beat on his head.  
  
"Ow!Hey! Get Off Me You 3rd Class Baka!!!!" He was trying to get Mikado off him and so were Tamto and Gohan.  
  
  
  
Finally they got her off of him. Vegeta got a fat lip and a black eye. He sighed and walked back into his gravity room.  
  
~In the gravity room~  
  
"Grr.. She doesn't relize how strong she'll get! They are all like that!The deformed ones!" Vegeta grumbled as he continued to train.  
  
~Back outside~  
  
"Can we just get to the flying?" Sighed Tamto.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Gohan grabbed Mikado by the arm and flew into the air.  
  
Tamto followed them. They flew about 1,500 ft. in the air,until Gohan let go of Mikado. They watched her plummet toward the ground. She started to scream at the top of her lungs. She closed her eyes and just before she hit the Capsule Corp. Building she stopped. She stopped screaming and opened her eyes.  
  
"Huh?I'm floating... I can fly!" She flew up to Gohan and Tamto. "I'm so good!" She said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Tamto and Gohan grined at each other.  
  
"But can you do kono?" Tamto said as she and Gohan went super saiyan.  
  
Mikado starred at them wide eyed.  
  
"How did you do that?" She asked still wide eyed.  
  
"We learned. Ancient Chinese secret." Gohan said trying to sound like he was Chinese.  
  
Tamto laughed at him and they both powered down.  
  
"Off to Kakarot's house!" Yelled Tamto. Then turned to Gohan."You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" With that the 3 of them flew off toward Goku's house.  
  
*********************************  
  
"GRRRR AHHH!!!" Trunks yelled throwing a ki blast at Goten ,who dodged it.  
  
"HA!Missed me!"Goten said firing one back.  
  
Trunks dodged that and flew at Goten. They started to punch and kick each other. They both went super saiyan and was making the ground shake. Five minutes later both of them were laying on their back.  
  
"Time for a break..." Trunks said  
  
"Yeah.." Goten agreed.  
  
They both got up and walked inside to see Chi-Chi making them lunch.  
  
"MMM!Lunch time!" Goten drooled.  
  
Chi-Chi looked down at the 12 year old Goten and smiled.  
  
"I guess Trunks is staying for lunch?"  
  
"Please?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure why not. But we have to wait for Goku. He's been gone for an long time now... I wounder if the little onna no ko is okay?" Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
********************************  
  
"We're almost there!" Yelled Gohan.  
  
Tamto and Mikado nodded.  
  
****************************  
  
"Oh no!It's lunch time!I gotta get home... See ya later Bulma!" Goku said disappearing.  
  
"Goku!Wa-it... I wanted him to bring that little girl back so i can do some more resreach on her..."  
  
****************************  
  
Goku reappeared in the kitchen of his house.  
  
"Well there you are. What Took You So Long!" Chi-Chi said grabing Goku's shirt.  
  
"Gomen Chi-Chi. I was talking to bulma."  
  
"Oh... Well is that little girl okay?"  
  
Goku nodded and ran over to the table,where Goten and Trunks were siting.  
  
****************************  
  
Gohan,Tamto and Mikado landing infront of the house. Gohan opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Mom!Dad!'I'm home!" Gohan called out.  
  
"Gohan?" Chi-Chi peeking her head out of the kitchen. "Honey!Your home!Huh?Gohan didn't you have school today?"  
  
"No mom. Today is Saturday."  
  
"Oh... heh heh."  
  
Goku glared at Chi-Chi. Mikado and Tamto walked in after Gohan.  
  
"I brought some people with me!" Gohan grinned.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed." Good thing I made enough."  
  
"This is Mikado." Gohan pointed out.  
  
Goku poked his head out of the kitchen also.  
  
"Oh hey Kakarot!" Tamto waved.  
  
They walked into the kitchen. Chi-Chi gave Gohan,Tamto and Mikado a bowl of rice and chop sticks. Mikado smiled and started to chow down on her rice.  
  
"MMM!Thiws is weally goow!" Mikado said w/ a mouth full of food.  
  
Everybody starred at her. Goku leaned over to Chi-Chi and whispered to her.  
  
"That's the girl I hit over the head.."  
  
"Nani!?!?!?!"  
  
"Chi-Chi keep it down... She's a saiyan and so is Tamto."  
  
Chi-Chi starred at the tall pale skinned girl they called Tamto. Her hair was long but the ends of her hair stuck out like Raditz. Then she looked over at the shorter one.  
  
"They're my niece's."  
  
"Nani!?!?!" Chi-Chi yelled then passes out.  
  
"Heh.. heh. Looks like Chi-Chi's tired!I should go and put her to bed." Goku said picking up Chi-Chi and carrying her up stairs.  
  
Trunks looked at Mikado.  
  
"So how old are you?" He asked.  
  
She looked up from the bowl at Trunks.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No my mom!Yes you!"  
  
"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME! I'm 13."  
  
"Cool so am I and he's 12." Trunks pointed to Goten,who was still stuffing his face.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"This is Trunks and Goten." Gohan said and continued. "Goten is my bro and Trunks is his best friend."  
  
"Hewwo!" Goten said spiting some rice on Gohan.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan wiped off the rice.  
  
"Sowry!" He said spiting more rice on him.  
  
Mikado snickered at them. Gohan picked up his bowl and put some rice into his mouth,then spat it back up at Goten. Trunks,Tamto and Mikado started to laugh their butts off at them. Soon enough the whole kitchen was covered in rice.  
  
"Uh oh..." Goten said.  
  
"Uh oh's right... What if mom sees this!"  
  
To their luck Chi-Chi was coming down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and screamed.  
  
"RUN!!!" Tamto yelled as everybody but Mikado ran out side.  
  
Trunks zipped back inside,grabbed Mikado by the arm and zipped back out.  
  
"Umm.. Why are we running?" Mikado asked  
  
"You don't know?!?!?!We're runing because Chi-Chi will kick our butts!" Trunks replied.  
  
"Oooohhh..." Mikado said.  
  
Mikado looked over at Gohan and saw that he still had his rice. She grinned some and walked over to him.  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Are you going to finish your rice?"  
  
Everybody fell over anime stile. They all got up and glared at Mikado.  
  
"Sure...*-_-'*" Gohan gave her his rice.  
  
She started to eat it. Trunks look at Gohan and asked...  
  
"She's you cousin right?"  
  
"Yeppers!"  
  
Trunks sighed. Goten looked at Gohan.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep little bro."  
  
"Cool!!!!"  
  
Mikado looked up from the bowl and starred at them.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing!!!" Tamto yelled.  
  
"Um. Okay."  
  
Mikado threw the bowl and chop sticks. She has the ever so loving Son smile on her face.  
  
"You can tell she's Goku's neice..." Trunks said.  
  
"Hey!You two wanna come with us. We're introducing Mikado to some of our friends."  
  
"Yeah!" Goten answered for him and Trunks.  
  
Trunks glared at Goten as Goten,Mikado,Tamto,and Gohan powered up. Trunks sighed and powered up w/ them. Chi-Chi ran out side and saw them fly away.  
  
"GOTEN!GOHAN!WHEN YOU GET BACK YOUR GROUNDED!!!" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at a house in Satan city. Gohan opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Videl....Videl...VIDEL!"  
  
"Yes!Coming!!" Videl said runing into the room w/ baby Pan.  
  
"Hey honey!I'd like you to meet my newest friend." He waved his hand and Mikado,Tamto,Trunks,and Goten walked in.  
  
"This is Mikado!" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Why hello." Videl said.  
  
"I'm just gonna leave you two alone and let you guys get to know each other." Gohan said running outside grabing Tamto,Trunks,and Goten.  
  
"I'm Videl." She smiled.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"I'm Gohan's wife."  
  
"Nani!?!?!?!?He's Mine!"  
  
Mikado jumped on top and Videl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Outside~  
  
"I hope they like each other." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Yea.." Tamto agreed.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG!!!*  
  
"Nani's that?!?!" Gohan side running inside. Followed by Tamto.  
  
"MIKADO!" Gohan yelled at Mikado who was on top of Videl,hitting Videl's head on the floor.  
  
"HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE! HE'S... mine.." She looked up and saw Gohan and Tamto standing there.  
  
"Hehe... Hi!" She grinned.  
  
"Nani are you doing to my wife?!?!?!"  
  
"Wife... where?"  
  
"THERE!"  
  
"Nooo!Your mine!!!!"  
  
"I'M YOUR COUSIN!"  
  
"NANI!"Mikado screamed.  
  
Her right eye twitched. Then she pasted out.  
  
~End of chap. Two~  
  
Sam:Um... Hi again!  
  
:Sam and Goku and pinned to the wall:  
  
Sammy:HAHAHA!NOW I GOT YOU!Oh.. Hi again.. Did you like the 2nd chap.?  
  
Sam:Plz review!  
  
:SG walks out of the office again:  
  
SG:I don't care Flame me if you don't like it....  
  
:SG looks up:  
  
SG:Now what are you 3 doing?  
  
Sammy:Torture!  
  
SG:Oohh.:Blinks:Well heres the book of author spells...:SG throws the book to Sammy:  
  
Sammy:Thanx!  
  
SG:No prob.  
  
Goku:Where did you get that?  
  
SG:...I got it from Chuquita!  
  
:Goku face turns to a pale green:That book has never been used on me... Well one time.  
  
SG:Gomen!  
  
:SG walks back into the office:  
  
Sam:Your not gonna use that are you Sammy?  
  
Sammy:Sure I am!  
  
Sam&Goku:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sammy:UNTIL CHAP. 3 BYE BYE!!!HAHAHAHA*cough cough*HAHAHA! 


	3. Poor,Poor Videl

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the people. I don't look like Mikado in any way. I have blonde hair,green eyes. But i do own Mikado and Tamto. Um Sorry Chuquita for using your name and the book!!!!!*hides in a bush*Plz don't sue me!!!!I don't have a penny in my name!!!*Is in fear*AHHH!!!*cries*  
  
Quote of the week: "Dorknese"- Kevin from Ed-Edd&Eddy  
  
Sam:Um hi again...:Is in fear:  
  
Goku:Mommy!!!!  
  
Sammy:What shal I turn you two into??  
  
Goku:A carrot?  
  
Sam:Shut up Goku!  
  
:Theres a loud blast as Vegeta enters the room:  
  
Sammy:Huh?What are you doing here?  
  
Vegeta:I came to see Kakarot get tortured!Baka  
  
Sammy:Oh... Okay!  
  
:Sammy turns Sam into an ant and Goku into a carrot:  
  
Vegeta:AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!:falls on floor the laughing:  
  
Sammy:Heehe.Well while Vegeta's laughing his you know what off.I think we can get on with the fic.*grins*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey... Hey Mikado!" Goten yell as he slapped Mikado across the face.  
  
"Heh... Looks like she's not getting up. Hey.. Is Videl okay?" Tamto asked.  
  
"Yea..." Gohan put an ice patch on Videl's eye.  
  
Mikado sat up as soon as she heard the name Videl. Goten blinks and poked Tamto.  
  
"She's awake!"  
  
"Oh good!" Tamto smiled.  
  
Gohan glares at her and yells "YOU BEAT UP MY WIFE!!!!!"  
  
"Heh heh. Gomen!!"  
  
Mikado looks around. She sees Pan w/ little hearts in her eyes,hugging Trunks' leg. Then Goten who is sitting next to her,Tamto sitting next to Gohan,who is sitting next to Videl. Mikado just watched Gohan and Videl. Tamto looked over at Mikado and blinked.  
  
"Um I think we should be going now!" Tamto grabbed Mikado,Trunks,and Goten and ran out the door.  
  
"BYE!" Gohan yelled.  
  
They flew into the air. Toward Master Roshi house.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mikado asked.  
  
"Roshi's!" Tamto grinned.  
  
"...?" Mikado starred at them blankly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Master Roshi's house~  
  
"ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz." Mater Roshi snored w/ a magazine on his face.  
  
Krillin was out there w/ him,but went inside to play w/ Marron. Inside sat #18,Marron,and Yamcha.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
"Oh hey Krillin." Yamcha smiled.  
  
"Hey Yamcha." Krillin smiled some.  
  
Krillin walked over to 8 year old Marron but stopped.  
  
"I sense some power levels."  
  
"Huh?" Yamcha looked up.  
  
Krillin and Yamcha ran outside to see what was coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't wait to see Yamcha!" Tamto blushed.  
  
Mikado looked at Trunks.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Some guy. He dated my mom when she was a teen."  
  
"Oh.. Um okay!"She said as they landed infront of Krillin and Yamcha.  
  
"Hey Yamcha..." Tamto giggled.  
  
Yamcha smiled at her and she blushed. Trunks just rolled his eyes at the two. Mikado looked from Krillin to Yamcha.  
  
"Um... Who's who?" Mikado asked.  
  
"Well this is Yamcha and that's Krillin." Tamto giggled some more.  
  
"Hi. I'm Mikado. I'm a saiyan!" She said full of pride.  
  
Krillin and Yamcha's jaws dropped from what she said.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Tamto sighed.  
  
"Oookay..." Krillin blinked blankly.  
  
Yamcha just starred.  
  
"NANI ARE YOU LOOKING AT SCAR FACE!?!?!?" Mikado screamed at him.  
  
The old man jumped up out of his seat to see what was going on. Tamto,Trunks,and Goten fell over at the sound on her scream.(You know. Saiyan's have sensitive ears. Duh!)  
  
"My ears!!!!!" Goten yelled.  
  
"AHHH!!" Trunks and Tamto yelled.  
  
Mikado looked down at them.  
  
"Oh sorry.. Hehe" She grinned.  
  
The old man zipped over to Tamto and smiled at her. Tamto looked down. She jumped back and her eye started to twitch. Mikado looked over and saw the old man and raised an eye brow. The Old man was bald,he had a white beard,sun glasses,and a pear of shorts on w/ Hawaiian shirt.  
  
"Hey Tamto.. Hehe!" Master Roshi laughed.  
  
"Heh heh.. Hi Master Roshi.."  
  
Mikado blinked and starred at the old man. Finally she said: "Who's the old guy?And why is he hanging around my sister?"  
  
Everybody turned and looked at Mikado.  
  
"That's Master Roshi..." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh okay... How old is he.. And why does he live in the middle of the ocean?"  
  
"Well I'm over 100..."(I don't even know how old he is.) "And i live here because it's peaceful."  
  
"Oh.. Cool."  
  
"Hey Tamto!" Krillin called.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"The World Tournament is coming up. You might wanna sign Mikado and yourself up in it."  
  
"Cool!That's a great idea!Thanks Krillin." Tamto smiled.  
  
"You better get training now!The tournament is in a month..."Krillin pointed out.  
  
"Nani?!?!Well since I've been training more than Mikado... I guess she can go into the Room of Spirit and Time with some one." She sighed.  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku appeared,then walked up to them.  
  
"Oh cool!How did you do that?!" Mikado asked amazed.  
  
"Instant transmission." Goku answered.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Well anyways,Bulma sent me here to get Mikado."  
  
"Why Kakarot?" Tamto asked  
  
"Well Bulma wants to do some research on her because she is a female saiyan." Goku answered.  
  
"Oh okay... Well I'm gonna stay here." Tamto walked over to Yamcha.  
  
"Well bye then!" Goku waved,then put his hand on Mikado's shoulder and they disappeared.  
  
"Bye!" Yamcha and Krillin yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reappeared in Bulma's lab.  
  
"Huh?Oh hey Mikado!" Bulma said turning around.  
  
"Hello Bulma." Mikado waved some.  
  
"Sit over here on the table. I want to take a sample of your blood."Bulma said.  
  
Mikado walked over to her and sat on the table. Bulma pulled out a needle and Goku ran over into a corner.  
  
"Hold out you arm" Bulma said taking her arm as she did so.  
  
Bulma rubbed some alcohol on the vein right on the inner elbow. She stuck the needle in. A few seconds later she pulled it out full of Mikado's blood. Bulma ran over and put it in a little glass tube. Then ran back over.  
  
She pulled out a pen light and stuck it up to Mikado's eye.  
  
"Hummm. I wonder why your eyes are blue and not black." Bulma said still looking at her eye.  
  
"I dunno. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mikado asked  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well Vegeta said something about me being deformed." Mikado said scratching her head.  
  
"Really?Humm I should have a talk w/ him tonight."  
  
"Is the needle gone?" Goku asked walking out of the corner.  
  
"Yes Oji-san Kakarot." Mikado snickered.  
  
"Good." He walked over to Bulma.  
  
"That's another strange thing. You have Brown hair too and it's long but not spiky like Raditz." Bulma held Mikado's hair in her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*That night*  
  
"Vegeta I need you!" Bulma yelled from her lab.  
  
"What onna!" Vegeta said walking into the lab.  
  
"I need to know something... Mikado not a normal saiyan is she?"  
  
"Well no.." Vegeta sat next to Bulma and started to tell her about the deformed saiyan's.  
  
~end of chap.3~  
  
Sammy:Ahh... Much better.  
  
:SG walks out of the office again:Oh hey.Where is Goku and Sam?  
  
Sammy:There.. :Point to a carrot w/ an ant on it.  
  
SG:Ohh :SG takes HER hair outta the hat SHES wearing.  
  
:Vegeta stops laughing:Hey Sam...WHAT?SG IS A GIRL?!?!?!  
  
Sammy:What did you call me?!?!?! :His eye twitches:  
  
Vegeta:Heh heh..  
  
SG:Yes I'm a girl!  
  
:Sammy says some words and turns Vegeta into Veggie soup:  
  
:SG grumbles and walks back into the office:  
  
Sammy:Muhahahahahahaha!!!!Oh.. Until chap.4 bye!!!! 


	4. The Saiyan Haritage

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the people, or Marlana. I don't look like Mikado in any way. I have blonde hair,green eyes. But i do own Mikado and Tamto.  
  
Quote of the week:"You wanna see my sword?" - Trunks - Dragon Ball Z  
  
Goku's got a Niece!  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
The Saiyan Heritage  
  
SG: Hey NS!(Namke stalker)  
  
NS: Hey.^_^Oooo! soup!  
  
:NS runs over to the Veggie soup and started to eat it.  
  
NS: MMMMmmmm. This is good!  
  
SG: Hey Sammy!  
  
Sammy with stars in his eyes: Yes?  
  
SG: Umm.. yea.. Anyways,can you change Vegeta,Goku,and Sam back plz?  
  
Sammy: Sure!Anything for you..  
  
NS: Ahh.. That was good.  
  
:SG's eye twitches: Ack...:Runs back into her office:  
  
NS: Hey! Wait! :Runs in after her:  
  
:Sammy reads the book and says some words and they all change back into themselves.: Wow.. It worked.  
  
:Goku sniffs himself: I smell like a carrot...  
  
Sam: Hey! Atleast you weren't an ant!  
  
Vegeta: I had it worse! I was soup!You dumb baka's!!!  
  
Sammy: Heh heh...  
  
:They all glare at Sammy:  
  
Sammy: Well look at the time! I got to go! Bye!  
  
Chap.4  
  
"Well no. Mikado.. She's a deformed saiyan because she has brown hair and blue eyes. They also become very strong at a young age. Soon she'll be stronger then Kakarot,even when he goes SSJ4." Vegeta said starring at the floor.  
  
"Well that's a good thing,isn't it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No! I Am The Saiyan Prince! I'm Suppose To Be The Strongest Saiyan!"  
  
"Welp!Your not. Goodnight Vegeta." Bulma kissed Vegeta on top of his head and walked up stairs.  
  
"Hey You!ONNA! GET BACK HERE!" Vegeta ran upstairs after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry Kado. Your gonna have to sleep on the couch tonight." Tamto said pulling out a blanket and a pillow.  
  
"Kado? Couch?" Mikado looked at her confused.  
  
"Yeah. I just gave you a nickname. Kado. Oh and that's a couch." Tamto pointed out.  
  
Mikado nodded and walked over to it. Tamto set down the blanket and pillow on the couch.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll ask Chi-Chi if you can stay w/ her. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Tamto." Mikado yawned and laid down.  
  
Mikado set the pillow up and rapped herself up in the blanket. Tamto sighed and walked to her room.  
  
"Goodnight Mikado." Tamto said closing the door.  
  
2:30 am.  
  
"Whoa.. Ack! Oof..." Someone said as they tried to get from the living room to the kitchen.  
  
The tall figure hit the couch and fell over. Mikado sat up as fast as she could and looked around. She sensed a very high power close to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked down at the figure. It stood up,looked right at her and said nothing. It reached out and grabbed her leg. She let out a scream and punch the tall figure in the face.  
  
"WAAAHHHHH!" It yelled and fell over.  
  
Tamto came running out of her room and flicked on the lights.  
  
"What's Going On Out Here?!?!?!?!" She yelled.  
  
Mikado was siting there w/ her eyes closed,her right fist thrusted outward. Tamto looked down to see Goku spread out on the floor. Mikado opened her eyes and looked down also.  
  
"Oh Dende!" Tamto knelt down next to him. "Kakarot are you alright?..KAKAROT!"  
  
"Chi-Chi I'm Sorry!! Oh it you Tamto."  
  
"Kakarot. Do you know what time it is?" Tamto tapped her foot.  
  
"2:30?"  
  
"You got it. Why are you in my house?!?!"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I went to Causal Corp. to see if Vegeta wanted to spar but he was sleeping. Then I went to Master Roshi's and everybody was asleep there too. So I came here and by the time i go here I was hungry,so I let myself in. Then I ran in to the couch and I grabbed Mikado's leg and she punched me. I fell over and yell,then passed out because she hit me pretty hard. Then I heard you and thought it was Chi-Chi and woke up. Then asked me what time it was and I said 2:30 and you said 'You got it. Why are you in my house?!?!' and i said 'I couldn't sleep..."  
  
"KAKAROT! YOU TELLING THE WHOLE STORY OVER AGAIN!" Tamto yelled.  
  
Goku did the 'Son smile' and walked into the kitchen. Tamto sighed and walked in after him. Mikado sat there w/ a confused look on her face. She got up and walked into the kitchen still looking at her fist.  
  
"Kakarot! Get out of my fridge!" Tamto yelled in the background. She walked over to Mikado.  
  
"Earth to Mikado.. Mikado!" Tamto snapped her finger in front of Mikado's face.  
  
Mikado shook her head and looked up."Yea?"  
  
"..Are you okay?"  
  
"Yep!" Mikado said.  
  
She looked over to see Goku who took everything out of Tamto's fridge and was eating it.  
  
"Ya know Whaft!?Twis is weally goowd!" He said w/ a mouth full of food.  
  
Tamto sweatdropped and walked over to him.  
  
"Kakarot?" Tamto smiled  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! IF CHI-CHI FINDS OUT YOUR HERE,SHE'LL HAVE MY HEAD!!!!" She screamed in Goku's ear.  
  
"Ack! Okay fine." Goku put two finger up to his head and disappeared.  
  
"Welp he's gone. Now get back to bed Mikado. It's 2:47 and you need your sleep." Tamto smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Mikado followed and laid back down on the couch while Tamto turned off the lights and went back into her room.  
  
4:30 am.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi? Ossu Yamcha. Yea.. well I'm about to train with Vegeta and Kakarot. No I can't come over today. Yamcha I have to go bye.." Tamto hung up the phone.  
  
"Will you please shut up!" Mikado yelled from the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness!" Tamto yelled back. "Get up. Your going to train with us today."  
  
"Nani!?!?It's 4:30!"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I'm sleepy!"  
  
"Get Up!" Tamto grabbed Mikado by the arm,then shoved a bundel of clothes in her arms. " I washed your gi so go put it on."  
  
"Fine." Mikado huffed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
A minute later she walked out.  
  
"Saa!" Tamto yelled running outside.  
  
Mikado ran after her. She stopped to see Goku,Vegeta,Krillin,#18, #17,(Yes 17 is in my story),a woman named Marlana,Trunks,Tamto,and Goten.  
  
"Hahaha! That's Mikado?!?!?!" Marlana laughed at the little girl.  
  
"Umm yea." Tamto sighed.  
  
Vegeta,Krillin, and Goku were playing "Paper,Scissors,Rock",Marlana and #17 were talking, and Trunks and Goten were chasing each other around the backyard.  
  
"They are Marlana and #17." Tamto pointed out to Mikado.  
  
Marlana looked at Tamto and Mikado,"I'll take both of you on!"  
  
"No thats okay Marlana." Tamto sighed.  
  
"Hey! Don't get all mad because I'm stronger then you two!" Marlana laughed.  
  
A vain popped out on Tamto's forehead.  
  
"COME ON MIKADO! LET'S SHOW HER WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" Tamto yelled enraged.  
  
Tamto and Mikado ran at Marlana. Some punches and kicks where made. Some where blocked. Minutes later Marlana was out on the ground w/ a knocked out tooth.  
  
"Heh.. heh.. I'm Okay!" Marlana passed out.  
  
"..." #17 looked at Marlana and sighed.  
  
He walked over to her and picked her up.  
  
"Well I guess I should take her home now" #17 waved and flew off.  
  
"...Okay?" Mikado raised a eye brow and watched him fly off.  
  
"That's Marlana for you..." Goku grinned then laughed.  
  
Goku and everyone but Vegeta laughed w/ him. Tamto sighed.  
  
"I can't wait!My first Tournament!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
:NS stumbles outta SG's office:  
  
NS: I feel sick @.@  
  
:Vegeta is standing there w/ his GT hair cut:  
  
SG: AND THATS HOW VEGGIE GOT HIS HAIR CUT! HAHAHAHA!  
  
:Vegeta glares at her:  
  
:NS coughs up a hair ball:  
  
NS: O.O... That worked.  
  
:Vegeta,Sam,& Goku make there way toward Sammy:  
  
Sammy: Hey! Stop! No! Don't! I'll do anything!  
  
Sam,Goku,& Vegeta: Anything??  
  
:Sammy nods frantically:  
  
Sam: Hehehe...  
  
:Goku runs over and grabs the book:  
  
Goku: Humm... Ob-la-di,Ob-la-da...  
  
:Sammy starts to dance the tango w/ Vegeta:  
  
Goku&Sam: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Sammy: Hey! STOP! ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: GET OFF ME BAKA!!!!! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!  
  
:SG walks out of the office:  
  
SG: Will you all shut up! Huh? :looks at Sammy and Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
NS: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Vegeta: WAHHH!!!!  
  
Goku: Until.. Hehe... Chapter 5... Haha... BYE!!AAAAHAHAHAHAHA. 


	5. long title

Sammy: No! Don't! I'll do anything!  
  
Sam,Goku,& Vegeta: Anything??  
  
:Sammy nods frantically:  
  
Sam: Hehehe...  
  
:Goku runs over and grabs the book:  
  
Goku: Humm... Oblahde Oblahda!  
  
:Sammy starts to dance the tango w/ Vegeta:  
  
Goku&Sam: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Sammy: Hey! STOP! ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:SG walks out of the office:  
  
SG: Will you all shut up! Huh? :SG looks at Sammy: AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Goku: Until.. Hehe... Chapter 5... Haha... BYE!!AAAAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the people, or Marlana. I don't look like Mikado in any way. I have blonde hair,green eyes. I do own Mikado and Tamto and the word V-man.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Quote of the week: From Dragon Ball Z - Director guy: WE GOT A PROFESSIONAL CRANE OPERATOR OVER THERE!!!  
  
Crane operator guy: Duh.. HI! :waves from the crane:  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mikado goes  
  
into the  
  
Room of Sprite  
  
and Time w/ Gohan  
  
and Vegeta Teaches  
  
her?!?!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sammy: Plz!!!!! Help me!!!  
  
:NS is on the ground passed out:  
  
SG: Poor NS.  
  
Sam: He's cute.  
  
SG: What?!?! You think NS is cute?  
  
Sam: Yeppers. ^_^  
  
SG: ...  
  
Sam: Well! You never look at anyone,so you don't even know what he looks like.  
  
SG: You got a point there...  
  
Goku: No! That's not how you cook salmon!  
  
SG: ...  
  
*BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!*  
  
SG: WHAT THE!?!?!?!?!?!? MY COUCH!  
  
Vegeta: Hehe...  
  
:SG's eyes glow red and she points to Vegeta: YOU!OFFICE NOW!  
  
:Vegeta gulps and runs into her office:  
  
:NS wakes up:  
  
NS: What's going on?  
  
Goku: Vegeta blew up SG's couch because he was trying to get Sammy off him.  
  
NS: .. Uh oh.. That's not good.  
  
:The door of the office starts to shake and there are screams of pain:  
  
Voice: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *squeals*  
  
Goku: I'm glad I'm not him.  
  
:NS nods: Yeah..  
  
:Sammy now don't the tango by himself: Whoa.  
  
:Sam clings on to NS's arm:  
  
NS: EEE!!  
  
:The door opens and Vegeta is tossed out. SG walks out after him:  
  
Goku: V-man? Are you okay?  
  
:Vegeta lets out a squeaks:  
  
Sam: I don't think he is.  
  
:SG looks at Sammy and undoes the spell:  
  
Sammy: Thank you :Little heart's appear in his eyes:  
  
SG: LEAVE ME ALONE!!! :Runs into her office and NS is right behind her:  
  
Sam: ON WITH THE FIC.! ^__________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa.. Look at this place! It's amazing!" Mikado awed.  
  
Everybody was up on Kami's,(AN: umm,err Dende's now..) Tower. Mikado looked up at Tamto and asked..  
  
"Who's the green guy? Or does he have a upset belly?"  
  
Tamto pointed to the tall green man and started cracking up laughing. The man heard what Mikado said and saw Tamto laughing at him. His cheeks turned a light purple as if he were blushing. (AN: And he is Blushing!!!) Tamto's laughing was now more giggling and then she stopped.  
  
"That's Piccolo!" Tamto smiled.  
  
"Nani?!?! That's the man who killed my dad!" Mikado huffed and walked over to him.  
  
She looked up at him. She was about 5'0 and he was 6'5. Piccolo looked down at the little girl in front of him.  
  
"Nani are you looking at?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"You! Your the man who killed my dad!" Mikado glared at him.  
  
"Huh? Nani are you talking about? I didn't kill you dad."  
  
"Yes you did!!! My dad was Raditz!" She put her hands on her hips and continued to look at Piccolo.  
  
Tamto walked up behind Mikado and nodded once.  
  
"It looks like your the last person I need to tell" Tamto smiled some at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo was standing there w/ a confused look on his face as Tamto took his hand and walked over to Mr.Popo's garden. They sat down and Tamto started to tell him the story. All of a sudden their was a flash of light and M Trunks' time machine showed up. Goku ran over to it as M. Trunks was hoping out.  
  
"Hey Trunks! How's it going?" Goku asked  
  
"Hey Goku. Everything's fine,and how are you?" M Trunks smiled at him.  
  
"Good! I found out I had a niece!"  
  
"Huh? Goku what are you talking about?"  
  
"Her name is Mikado! She Raditz's daughter and my niece." Goku flashed the "Son Smile" at Trunks.  
  
"MIKADO IS YOUR NIECE!!!" M Trunks looked like he was about to faint.  
  
"Yep. Why are you so surprised?" Goku raised an eye brow.  
  
"Well Mikado was in the future! We just didn't know who her real parents were. But we did know she was a saiyan." M Trunks was looking at the ground.  
  
"OOOO!!! Trunks tell me a story!!!" Goku yelled w/ happiness.  
  
"Okay.." Trunks sighed.  
  
Flashback  
  
Trunks and Mikado and siting a the dinner table at C.C. They were about 15 years of age,and were arguing like aways. Until' Mikado's fist slammed on the table as she stood up.  
  
"I Can Do It Myself!" She yelled at Trunks.  
  
"No! Your not going alone! They're too strong!" Trunks jumped up out of his chair and grabbed Mikado's arm.  
  
She jerked her arm away from Trunks. She powered up,run out the door and flew off toward the city. Trunks sighs and did the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mikado touched down in front what was once a city. She growled and powered up again.  
  
"GRRRRAHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she continued to look around at the debris.  
  
"Well look what we have here." #18 grinned.  
  
Trunks landed not very far away from them. #17 walked out from behind #18 and Trunks walked up behind Mikado. Mikado looked back at her demi-saiyan friend.  
  
"You can't take no for an answer,can you?" She continued to look at him.  
  
"Nope." Trunks replied.  
  
"Aw look,even her little boyfriend came along w/ her." #17 mocked.  
  
"Haha,that so funny I forgot to laugh." Mikado glared at #17 then said, "Are we going to fight or just have a starring contest?"  
  
"I wouldn't try little one." #18 put her hand on her hip.  
  
"What are you afraID that I might turn you into sheet melt?" She grinned at the androids.  
  
#18 growled and when after her. #17 was right behind her.  
  
"Mikado!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"You_Stay_Out_Of_This!" She yelled.  
  
"No!!"  
  
The fight was on. Mikado was doing a good job blocking the punches and kicks. Mikado powered up some more and started punching them as fast and as hard as she could. She grinned then was punched in the face by #17. Mikado's head was turned to the side w/ a grin pasted on her lips.  
  
"Haven't you heard 'Men don't hit women.' " She swung around and punched #17 in the face also.  
  
#18 ran at Mikado and kicks her in the stomach. She fell to her knee w/ a shocked look on her face. #17 hit Mikado in the back w/ his fist and she hit the ground hard.  
  
"NOO!!" Trunks yelled at ran at them.  
  
#17 disappeared,then reappeared behind Trunks and put him in a choke hole.  
  
"HEY! LET ME GO! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Trunks tried to get out of #17 grasp.  
  
#18 formed a ki ball in her hand and aimed it at Mikado's lower back. Finally the ball was big enough and she shot it in her back. She died instantly. #17 and #18 saw that their work was done and flew off.  
  
A few hours later Trunks woke up and looked around. He saw Mikado and ran over to her limp body,and fell to his knees. He turned her over and looked at her.  
  
"No... My best friend is dead.. NOOO!!!" Trunks cried.  
  
End of fastback  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow Trunks. Did you like her that much?" Goku asked M.Trunks,who blushed.  
  
"Heck no!" M.Trunks yelled at Goku.  
  
Mikado walked over to Goku and asked, 'Who's this? It looks just like Trunks but older and w/ long hair."  
  
"This is his future self."  
  
"Huh???"  
  
"Yes,I'm from the future. I came a while back to worn everyone about the androids and in my time line everyone is dead but me and my mom." Trunks answered her question.  
  
"I'm dead too?!?!" Mikado eyes bugged out.  
  
"Yes,but I messed up the time lines"  
  
"Oh.. Okay." Mikado nodded and walk over to Piccolo and Tamto.  
  
"Are you guys done yet?" Mikado whined.  
  
"Yep!" Tamto smiled at him.  
  
Piccolo had a confused look on his face. Tamto looked at him and laughed. Piccolo shook his head and looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing Piccolo. Just forget it." Tamto sighed.  
  
Mikado,Tamto,and Piccolo walked up to everybody.  
  
"Are you ready?" Mr.Popo asked.  
  
Gohan was standing by Mr.Popo and nodded.  
  
"Yea,sure,why not." Mikado answered.  
  
Mr.Popo smiled,nodded,and opened the door. Mikado and Gohan walked in.  
  
"Remember! In there you spend a year! But out here it's only 24 hours." Mr.Popo added as they walked in.  
  
They nodded again and closed the door. Mikado looked around w/ wide eyes. She walked over to the kitchen and saw all the food and started to drool. Then she walked over to the bed room. There were to beds that had purple sheets and one pillow each. She grinned and jumped on to the bed.  
  
"Wow! I've never slept on a bed before! It's so soft!" Mikado giggled.  
  
Gohan walked over to her and raised an eye brow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Hummm.. I'm bored." M.Trunks sighed.  
  
"I'm hungry" Goten whined.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Trunks yelled at him. (A/N: chibi Trunks is just Trunks and future is M.Trunks.)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"GRRRRRAAHHHHHH!!!" Gohan yelled throwing a ki blast at Mikado,who dodged it.  
  
Mikado did a back flip,landed on Gohan's shoulders and kicked him in the head. She jumped off and he fell over. Mikado landed in front of him. She grinned stupidly as he got back up. He grumbles as she continued to grin.  
  
"Not that back Kado." Gohan grinned.  
  
Mikado raised another eye brow.  
  
"Now you're calling me this 'Kado'. " Mikado continued to look at him.  
  
"What? I think it's cool." Gohan said.  
  
"Tamto told me that you have no taste in anything."  
  
"What?!?!" Gohan fell over.  
  
"It's true." Mikado said.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay. 13 hours has pasted." M.Trunks sighed. (A/N: yes I know! I made time fly! Oh well! Oh yea! And F.T and C.T know each other!!!)  
  
"Only 13!" Trunks sighed.  
  
Goku,Goten,Vegeta,and Tamto were pigging out on food. Trunks and M.Trunks sweat dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mikado was now a super saiyan. The hair tries that held her braids together had broke,her hair was down to her knee,spiked,and golden yellow. Gohan was at SSJ2 and the temp. was raising. Sweat rolled off their faces as they continued to block,punch,and kick each other. Mikado flipped back,landed,and threw a ki disk at Gohan.  
  
She threw to disks at him. Gohan put up his arms to block the disk,but it stopped itself. Gohan looked up in confusment and saw Mikado standing there w/ her arms thrusted out,and her palms out toward the disk. Her eyes were close and she had a weird look on her face.  
  
"Mikado! You stopped your disk!" Gohan said amazed.  
  
Mikado opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Huh?" She said confused,then looked at the disk.  
  
"What?!?!?!" She yelled as Gohan moved out of the way.  
  
She threw her hands down and the disk exploded into little disks. They flew toward Gohan and hit him. Mikado's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Gohan! I'm sorry!!" Mikado laughed at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Humm.. Do you have any 3?"  
  
"Nope! Go fish!" Goku laughed.  
  
Vegeta flung his cards down.  
  
"I refuse to play this childish game w/ you!"  
  
"Your just mad 'cause your lossing."  
  
"The prince of saiyan's doesn't loss!"  
  
"Then keep playing."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"You have any 5's?"  
  
"DARN YOU!!!!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten were once again playing their little "Catch me if you can" game. Piccolo was leaning against the wall w/ his eyes closed. Mr.Popo was watering his flowers and Dende was talking to M. Trunks. Goten tripped and fell,and Trunks laughed at him. He got up and rubbed his face.  
  
"Hey! Older me!!!" Trunks yelled at M. Trunks.  
  
"Huh?" He said as he looked toward his younger self.  
  
"How long have they been in there?"  
  
"20 hours and 24 minutes." M. Trunks answered him.  
  
"Good! now we have to wait 4 more hours!!" Trunks moaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan grabs Mikado by the hair the flung her across the room and she landed on her face.  
  
"Ow!! That hurt!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry Mikado. I'm tired. Lets get some rest." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Okay Gohan." Mikado walked over to him.  
  
They walked over to their beds. One of them looked like it was once blown up by a ki blast.  
  
"Gohan you get that one." Mikado pointed to the one that looked like it was blown up.  
  
Gohan sighed and walked over to his bed. Mikado claimed into hers and fell fast asleep. Gohan opened one of his eyes and looked around. He pulled out a pair of scissors from under his bed and walked over to Mikado. He grabbed her hair and cut it all off. Till' it was short like his. Then Gohan ran over to his bed and jumped in. As he landed on the bed,the bed fell apart. Mikado jumped outta her bed and looked around.  
  
"What's that?!?!" She looked around.  
  
She saw Gohan siting on the broken bed and raised and eye brow. She sighs and went to go run her finger threw her hair. Gohan screamed like a little girl and she found out the her hair wasn't long n e more. It stuck straight up. It was similar to Vegeta's but she had bangs and no widows peek. She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Goten replied/  
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
"No. Why"  
  
"It must of been the wind." Trunks shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan! What did you do to my hair?!?!?!" she yelled at him as he started to back up.  
  
"Um.. I gave you a hair cut." He grinned  
  
She scream again and started chasing him around.  
  
~ Time pasted and her hair didn't grow back.~  
  
"Well it looks like we got to get out of here." Gohan sighed.  
  
Mikado nodded and walked to the door w/ him. He opened the door and they walked out. Everyone was their, even Videl and Pan. (A/N: Just to let you know i hate T/P fics. and i hate Pan and Videl.) Tamto walked over to Mikado and looked at her. Mikado Saiyan armor was broken and her spandex were ripped.  
  
"What happened to your hair Mikado?!" Goku asked.  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"Now for task two!" Tamto grinned.  
  
"What's that?" Mikado said turning to Tamto.  
  
"Vegeta is going to teach you about the saiyans!"  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?! I did not agree w/ this!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Too bad!" Tamto laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chap. 5  
  
:SG walks out of her office:  
  
SG: Whooooohhhoo!!!!  
  
Sammy: Yay! Your done!  
  
Sam: NS! Where are you?!  
  
NS: AHHHHH!!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
:SG chants a spell and Sam is now a frog:  
  
Sammy: AAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
SG: Happy NS?  
  
NS: Very happy.  
  
SG: Good. Until chapter 6! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chaos!

Wednesday, March 06, 2002  
  
Disclaimer:I OWN DRAGON BALL Z! AAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*ducks the frying pan coming toward her* Okay!! I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the people. I don't look like Mikado in any way. I have blonde hair green eyes. But i do own Mikado and Tamto.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Quote of the week: Finally! I can have some peace without all these women! - Tenichi in Tokyo  
  
************  
  
Chaos!  
  
hehehehe!!  
  
*************  
  
Sammy: What kinda name is that?  
  
SG: You just shut up!  
  
NS: You didn't thank me in the last chapter!  
  
SG: I'm sorry!  
  
Sam: I'm hungry!  
  
Goku: Me too!  
  
SG: I have no food right now! I'll go to the store.  
  
Vegeta: Where's your Gravity Chamber?!?!  
  
SG: URG! Leave me alone!!!!!  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
SG: Grr... I'm going to the store! When I get back this room.. I mean house better look the same as it did when I left!  
  
Everyone: Okay! ^_^  
  
SG sighing: Okay. :Walks out and closes the door behind her. Then there are muffled sounds of yelling:Heaven help me.  
  
++++  
  
Sammy: Get off Sam!!  
  
Sam: NO! It's mine!  
  
Goku: Help!  
  
:Sam and Sammy are pulling on Goku arms,fighting over him:  
  
Sammy: I want Goku to play w/ me!  
  
Sam: He's my friend!  
  
Sammy: So!  
  
Vegeta: How come no one wants to play w/ me? :Pouts:  
  
*+~+*+~+*+~+*+~+*  
  
~Still on Dende's tower~  
  
"You know what? One of the bed's was messed up. It looked like it was blown up once." Mikado explained.  
  
M.Trunks was in the background whistling. Mikado looked at him and raised and eye brow.  
  
"What wrong w/ you?" Mikado asked.  
  
"Heh! Nothing! Well I gotta go I'll see you all soon!" Trunks grinned.  
  
Trunks jumped into his Time machine,closed the door,waved some,and disappeared.Mikado scratched her head. Tamto walked up to Goku and said:  
  
"Hey Goku?"Tamto asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can Mikado live with you? Because i have no room in my house."  
  
"I don't know your going to have to ask Chi-Chi."  
  
"Um.. Okay." Tamto had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Man.I wish I could grow my hair back!!!" Mikado weeped.  
  
"I can help you." Bulma said looking at her and smiled.  
  
"You can?!"  
  
"Yea! I can make something that will grow your hair back to it's normal length."  
  
"THANK YOU BULMA!!!" Mikado grabbed Bulma and put her in a bear hug.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
  
Mikado had knocked over Bulma and put her in a big hug. Bulma's face started to turn blue from the lack of air. She looked down at her and leg go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay brat! Sit down,shut up,and stay!" Vegeta commanded.  
  
"Gees Vegeta. Can you get any meaner."  
  
"Yes I can!" He huffed.  
  
Mikado sighed and grabbed her back pack. She opened it and pulled out a notebook,and some pens & pencils. Vegeta looked at her as if he needed what she had.  
  
"What?!" She yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta grabbed some paper and a pencil from her.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask!?!?"  
  
"The Prince of saiyan's does not need to ask!"  
  
"GRR!" Mikado growled and dug into her back pack again.  
  
She threw another notebook at him and a pen. Smacking him in the face.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hahaha.. Oh sorry." Mikado laughed.  
  
Vegeta snarled then started to write stuff down. Mikado looked at him. Whatever he was drawing sure did take him a long time to do. So she sat and sat and sat until she finally said:  
  
"Aren't you going to let me see that?" Mikado asked.  
  
"You just wait!" Vegeta turned away from her.  
  
Mikado just sighed and waited. 2 more minutes until he turned around.  
  
"This is what your father looked like."  
  
Vegeta was holding up a piece of paper w/ a stick figure on it,w/ long spiky hair and a square over his eye. Mikado looked at the picture then at Vegeta. She fell over laughing at what she saw. Vegeta glared down at her w/ a not so happy look. He took the notebook he had and smacked Mikado w/ it. But she continued to laugh.  
  
"IT'S_NOT_FUNNY!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yes...hehe..it..haha..is...AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"Mikado pointed and continued to laugh.  
  
"Grr. Just Shut Up!" Vegeta slapped Mikado.  
  
"Ow hey!" Mikado glared at him.  
  
"You just shut up,sit back and listen to my story!" Vegeta glared back at Mikado.  
  
"Fine!" She huffed.  
  
"A long long time ago in a galaxy far away...." Vegeta started as Star Wars started to play.  
  
Mikado sat there and listened to him.  
  
"There was a planet called 'Plant'. The Saiyan's and the Truffle's fought over this planet. But the saiyan's killed all the Truffles and we ruled the planet. My father became the ruler of the planet and your grandfather, Bardock, was a scientist.  
  
"He figured that the light of the moon made us transfrom onto giant monkey's. Well then your father was born,then me,then Kakarot. I was next in line to be king. Well a fag named Frieza attacked and he wanted my father to give up the prince,me."  
  
Mikado nodded and started to go to sleep.  
  
"Fre... HEY WAKE UP!!!" Vegeta yelled in her face.  
  
Mikado almost feel over when he screamed. She sat back up and started listening to him again.  
  
"As I was saying... Frieza got me. My father and his army went after him but it failed. He killed my father and the army. Your mother and sister got away. Then he killed that rest of the saiyan's. The only saiyan's that were alive was your father,me,Nappa, your mother and your sister." Vegeta continued to talk.  
  
Mikado looked at her watch and saw that it was dinner time and was getting late.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"PLEASE CHI-CHI!! THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING!!!" Tamto pleaded.  
  
"NO! AND I MEAN NO! Why don't you ask Bulma." Chi-Chi decided.  
  
"Hey... BUT SHE'S YOUR NIECE!"  
  
"YEA! BUT SHE'S YOUR SISTER!!!"  
  
"You do have a point... Fine! I'll go ask Bulma." Tamto walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Chi-Chi just shook her head.  
  
"Saiyans..."  
  
  
  
"Vegeta I'm hungry!" Mikado whined.  
  
"Be quite onna no ko!" Vegeta yelled as they sat in a little room.  
  
Mikado sighs as her stomach growled w/ hunger. Everybody was huddled around the door trying to hear what was going on in that little room.  
  
"I wonder.." Trunks said but was cut off by Goten's loud burp.  
  
"BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eww Goten!" Trunk said.  
  
~inside~  
  
"WOW! I DIDN'T KNOW WE COULD DO THAT!!!!" Mikado yelled.  
  
Vegeta's hand clamped over her mouth. He let go and sighed.  
  
"That was it? It wasn't even alot!" She sighed.  
  
Vegeta grumbled and got up.  
  
~outside~  
  
"Know what?!?!" Goten wondered.  
  
"YEA!" Trunks agreed.  
  
A yellow light lit the cracks of the door and then the door flew open.  
  
"HEY! QUIT EVE'S DROPPING!!!!" Vegeta yelled at them.  
  
Everybody ran away like dogs w/ their tails between their legs.  
  
"Well that's everything.." Vegeta said as he walked off.  
  
Mikado watched him walk down the hallway.  
  
"AWW!!! COME ON BULMA! YOU JUST GOTTA LET HER STAY HERE! YOU GOT MORE THEN ENOUGH ROOMS IN YOUR HOUSE!"  
  
"Fine Tamto! But i'm only doing this because your related to Goku."  
  
"Thank you so much Bulma!!" Tamto hugged Bulma and ran off to tell Mikado the news.  
  
Mikado was sitting at the dinner table stuffing her face full on food when Tamto ran in.  
  
"MIKADO! GUESS WHAT?!?!"She yelled.  
  
"Nani?.."  
  
"You get to stay here with Trunks,Bra,Bulma,and your fav. Vegeta!"  
  
"Yea.. I'm jumping for joy..."  
  
"Oh Mikado.." Bulma turned to Mikado in a sing song voice.  
  
"Yea?" Mikado turned around also.  
  
"I have that stuff ready for your hair."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"LET'S USE IT!!!" Mikado grabbed Bulma's hand and ran to Bulma's lab.  
  
They got to the lab and Mikado grabbed the door knob,crushing while at it. Mikado let go of her hand and ran up to a table. She jumped up and sat. Bulma walked over to the "potion" and told Mikado to drink it. She nodded and drank it down. About 5 min. later Mikado's hair grew out everywhere.  
  
"So Bulma.. How do I look?" Mikado grinned.  
  
Bulma stood in front of Mikado,trying not to laugh. Mikado now had facial hair and her hair was past her ankles. Bulma handed Mikado a mirror. She looked in it and screamed.  
  
"What happened to my hair?!?!" She yelled as Bulma burst out laughing.  
  
"No-haha-thing.. it's just a-hehe-side effects."  
  
"WELL DO SOMETHING ONNA!!!!!" Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!!!"  
  
"GRRR!!!"  
  
"ARGG!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"There,all done." Bulma sighed.  
  
Mikado looked into the mirror to see that she had cuts on her face from when Bulma was shaving her face. She sighed,grabbed a towel and wiped her face.  
  
"Well I feel much better now. Thanks Bulma... I guess." Mikado got up and walked out the door of the lab.  
  
Bulma just shrugged and went back to work. Mikado walked into the kitchen of Capsule Corp. to see Trunks, Goten, and Marron playing "Clue". She just shrugged and walked to the fridge. She opened it and started to eat everything she saw. Trunks looked up to see Mikado stuffing her face.  
  
"I say it was Prof. Plum in the Kitchen with the candle stick." Marron grinned.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Huh? Oh,I'm hungry!" Mikado went back to stuffing her face.  
  
"Yea! Well that's my fridge.!!"  
  
"So?! And your point is?"  
  
"This is my house!!!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
They both growled at each other.  
  
"Now you two! Lets get back to the game" Marron said,waving Trunks back to the table.  
  
"Fine.." Trunks sat back down.  
  
"Hey Mikado.. What happened to your face?" Goten asked.  
  
"Long story.."  
  
"Oh okay.."  
  
Mikado walked over to the table and sat down. She started to watch them play. She sat,and sat,and sat. Finally she slammed her fist on the table.  
  
"IT'S MS.WHITE IN THE DINING ROOM WITH THE KNIFE!!!!!!" Mikado yelled.  
  
Marron,Trunk,and Goten blinked. Marron picked up the packet w/ the cards in it and took the cards out.  
  
"... Yep. She's right. But how did you know Mikado?"  
  
Mikado grabbed Goten's sheet and held it up.  
  
"Hey!" Goten tried to get his sheet back.  
  
"The only spots on his sheet that aren't marked are Ms.White,the dining room,and the knife."  
  
Trunks and Marron both sweat dropped & looked at Goten.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"I thought I had to mark those two too."  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Oh.. Hey Mikado?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you get that smart and where did you get the scar from?"  
  
"Goten.."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Shut up.." Mikado got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"..." The three said nothing.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_The Next day!!-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
It was 5:30 in the morning and Vegeta,Trunks,Goten,and Goku were standing infront of Mikado door. They were playing "Rock,Paper,Scissors" to see who goes into her room first. Which he had lost. He walked into her room.  
  
"Get up you Onna no ko!!!!" Vegeta yelled shaking her.  
  
Mikado raised her hand and slapped Vegeta into the face,sending him across the room. Goku,Trunks,and Goten stood there wide eyed and started to play "Rock,Paper,Scissors" again.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked,rubbing her eyes.  
  
"5:30.." The 3 males looked up at her.  
  
Vegeta started to peel himself off the wall.  
  
"What in the blue blazes are you waking me up at this hour!?!?"  
  
"To train.."  
  
"Oh..okay!" Mikado jumped outta her bed.  
  
Vegeta finally got himself off the wall and was standing up.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?! IF YOU WEREN'T KAKAROT'S NIECE I WOULD.."  
  
"You'd what?!"  
  
"Ugr! Never mind! Let's just start training!" Vegeta stormed out of the room.  
  
Trunks,Goten,and Goku were right behind Vegeta. Mikado put on her old gi and walked out side.  
  
Their training sessions went on for about a week until the day of the Tournament came. Mikado got a new blue gi just for the tournament she was also wearing her Saiyan made bandanna. They got to the "Island" the tournament was being held on. They walked up to the desk to sign in.  
  
"Ahh.. 3 more for the Juniors" The man said and looked at Trunks,"And your name is?"  
  
"Wait! What do you mean "Juniors!?" Mikado yelled out.  
  
"Well you 3 are under the age of 15." The man answered.  
  
"Mikado! Chill.. It was like this the last time." Trunks said.  
  
"Again.. You name sir." He looked to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks Briefs." Trunks answered.  
  
"Yours.." He then looked at Mikado.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Son Mikado" Tamto whispered to her.  
  
"My name is Son Mikado!" She grinned.  
  
"Okay.. And yours?"  
  
"Son Goten."  
  
"Hmm.. Are you 2 bother and sister?" He asked.  
  
"No cousins.."  
  
"Oh,okay"  
  
Trunks,Goten,and Mikado moved out of the way as the adults walked up. They gave the man their names and they all walked inside. Mikado noticed a girl. The girl had freckles,tan colored hair,tall and skinny. They both watched each other cross each other's path.  
  
~End of chap.uh..6!~  
  
:SG walked up the path to her house,when she got there,only the door was standing.:  
  
SG: MY HOUSE!!!! :She ran in the door and looked around.: My house! What did you guys do to it?!  
  
Goku: Eep! she's home!!  
  
Sam: Everybody run!!!  
  
:Everybody ran and hid accept NS:  
  
SG: Hey you! Blondie!  
  
NS: Huh? :NS turns around:  
  
:SG looked up and looked at him. Everybody was shocked.:  
  
Sammy: SHE LOOKED AT SOMEONE!!!  
  
Sam: I can believe it!! :Faints:  
  
:SG was speechless. Little hearts appeared in her eyes:  
  
NS:..Uh..  
  
:SG blushed:  
  
SG: Uh.. I got to go type some more..Bye!!  
  
:She ran into her office,which was amazingly was still standing also.:  
  
  
  
AN: Who ish thish new girl? Ish she good? Bad? Or is she gonna make friends w/ them? Who knows? I don't..heh.. Find out next time!!!!! Oh! And I'd like to thank Kay for helping me out w/ myh fic.!!! 


	7. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!

Disclaimer: I own everything!!! hahaha!!!*gets hit w/ a bag of popcorn* Ouch! Okay! I own nothing... Plz don't sue me! The only thing you would get ish 2 friends and uh.. some colored pencils. But I do own Mikado and Tamto. And i don't look like Mikado 'cause I have blonde hair and green eyes!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Quote of the week: from Dragon Ball Z- Raditz: Has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it! It's green!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:SG ish sitting in her office watching E.T on her little portable T.V:(not the movie! E.T as in Entertainment Tonight)  
  
SG:.. Keanu Reeves... He's so hot. :Drools:  
  
:The office door shakes as Goku,Sam,and Sammie want in.:  
  
Sammie: Come on! Let us in!  
  
Goku: Please!!!  
  
Sam: Wahhhh!!!  
  
:SG opens the door and they all fall in. She steps on top of them and they moan.:  
  
SG: Hello! And Welcome back!... I'm glad your still reading muh story!  
  
NS: Yeah! And ya can't forget about me! I'm the one who helps her!  
  
SG: Your Still Here?!  
  
NS: Yes, I am!  
  
SG blushing: Fine!... Uh... I'll be in muh office typing..  
  
:SG looks at everyone and runs back into her office still blushing. And slams the door:  
  
Goku: ... What is up with her eyes?  
  
Sammie: Shut up Goku!  
  
Goku: What?! I just asked!  
  
NS: Why does she always look at me like that!!! I'm so confused..  
  
Sam: It's okay NS. I still love you!  
  
NS: Ahhh! Get away!!!  
  
:NS slides to the office door and enters quietly,closing the door gentle behind him.:  
  
Sam not paying attention: Huh? Where did he go?!  
  
Vegeta still in the corner: And on with chapter 7.. *sniff*sniff*  
  
  
  
All the "men" went into the locker rooms to get changed. Goku already had his gi on. Mikado was fighting in her new gi. She covered her eyes as they got dressed,but she did peek a little on Trunks. Goku,Gohan,Krillin and Tamto wished Mikado,Trunks,& Goten the best of luck. They walked away and to the adult training area.  
  
All the Juniors competers lined up and waited for the announcer guy to start. Finally he did and they all walked out. Mikado,Trunks,and Goten were standing next to each other. Mikado was standing there w/ her arms crossed, Trunks was smirking, and Goten had a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"We have our returning Champ, Trunks Briefs! And the runner up Son Goten!" The Announcer yelled.  
  
Everybody was cheering for them and they just waved. Mikado rolled her eyes.  
  
"We also have our very first girls in the juniors. Son Mikado and Kerio Neko!" The crowd cheered some more.  
  
Neko looked at Mikado and smirked slightly. Mikado looked back at her. Neko was wearing a gray T-shirt w/ a pair of jeans and running shoes. Mikado smirked a little and Trunks rolled his eyes. She saw him do this and flicked him in the nose.  
  
"Ouch! Hey! Stop that." He whispered.  
  
"Oh you just wait till we fight. Your going down!" She whispered back  
  
Trunks grumbled some and they all walked back inside. Neko was standing in the corner watching Mikado. Mikado would glance every once in a while at her and then she walked up the Trunks. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.  
  
" Hey Trunks?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"See that girl over there?" Mikado pointed.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"She keeps on looking at him.. It's kinda scary."  
  
"Well why is it scary?"  
  
"Look at her! Those weird red eyes.. She kinda looks like a cat of some kind."  
  
Trunks just shrugs and Mikado sighed. Neko even watched her walk across the room. She peeked out to look at the crowd. She looked around and spotted Goku and the rest of them at the top. She looked around some more and saw Bulma,Chi-Chi,Marron,Yamcha,Puar Oolong and the Ox King. Neko walked over to Mikado and leaned on the wall.  
  
"Hey.." Neko said.  
  
Mikado looked over at Neko.  
  
"What do you want?" Mikado continued to look out at the crowd.  
  
"Just to say good luck. 'Cause your gonna need it."  
  
"What?!..Oh.. hahaha! Your kidding right?" She laughed.  
  
"No.."  
  
"Right.."  
  
Trunks walked up no them.  
  
"Now girls!"  
  
"Shut up Trunks!" Mikado pushed Trunks out of the way and waited for her name to be called out to the ring.  
  
"Now she's ticked. You shouldn't have done that. I'm gonna laugh when she beats you to a pulp." Trunks smirked and walked away.  
  
Neko just starred at him as he walked away.  
  
:What is he talking about? Her ki is so low.: Neko thought.  
  
Mikado sighed as she watched the lame match between Etusa and Mosho. (Yes! I made up their names!) Trunks walked up her and leaned against the wall. He just starred at her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. The match ended w/ Etusa making Mosho cry and knocking him out of the ring.  
  
"And next up is Mikado! Vs. Kenshio!"  
  
"Good luck Kado." Trunks smirked.  
  
"I don't think I'll need that." Mikado sighed and walked to the ring.  
  
Kenshio walked outta the ring and grins at Mikado. Mikado just shook her head as if she didn't care,which she didn't. Kenshio got into his fighting stance and Mikado just stood there.  
  
"Ready? FIGHT!"  
  
Kenshio ran at Mikado and punched out. She just took a step to the left and he missed and almost fell over. He ran at her again, throwing punches and kicks. She knew not to fight back so she just blocked w/ her index finger. Kenshio stopped and was breathing heavy. Mikado looked at him.  
  
"Tired?" She asked.  
  
"No! I'm just getting warmed up." He ran at her again.  
  
Mikado flipped backwards,landing some feet away from where Kenshio stopped. He growled and jumped at her. She jumped up also. When Kenshio landed Mikado landed on his shoulders and kicked out. She kicked him a softly as she could, but her went flying out of the ring. Mikado sweat dropped and everyone cheered.  
  
"Woo! Go Mikado!" Goku yelled.  
  
Mikado looked up at them and smirked. Neko watched as Mikado walked by her,smirking. She walked over to where Trunks and Goten were standing and yawned a little.  
  
:NANI?!.. She didn't even use that much power. I'm so confused! I don't know if she's strong or weak.: Neko thought, looking over at Mikado.  
  
  
  
As the tournament went on Mikado,Trunk,Goten, and Neko were kicking butt. Until Neko beat Goten. Mikado was mad because Goten knew not to fight girls. (.. sorry.. that's all i could think of! so dun yell at me!!) It was down to Mikado,Trunk,and Neko.  
  
"In our next match we have 13 year old Mikado vs. 14 year old Neko!" The announcer yelled.  
  
Mikado walked out w/ her arms crossed over her chest, Neko wasn't very far behind her. She was smiling and waving to the crowd & yelling things. Mikado glared at Neko as she stepped into the ring. She got into her fighting stance, as so did Neko.  
  
"Prepare to meet the pavement." Neko laughed.  
  
"You just think what you want to think.. Just wait."  
  
"Alright! Let's get this fight started!" The announcer yelled.  
  
Mikado flew at Neko,kicking her in the ribs. Neko flew back some as Mikado did a front flip,landing on her stomach. Neko called out in pain and Mikado got off. She got up and growled,then powered up. Mikado smirked and did the same. Neko felt her power go up drastly and starred. Mikado ran at Neko again,sweeping low,tripping her.  
  
Then kicked up, hitting her in the face. Neko hit the ground hard, then got back up. She ran at Mikado, punching her in the gut and flipping back,hitting her chin. Mikado flipped back and landed, unharmed. Neko was once again in shock. She shook her head and ran back to Mikado. She was stopped by Mikado punching her in the gut. Mikado did this repeatedly, punching her face and gut over & over again.  
  
Finally Mikado upper cut Neko and she went flying outta the ring.  
  
"Out of the ring! Mikado is your winner!" The crowd cheered.  
  
Mikado walked to the edge of the ring and looked down at her. Neko grabbed Mikado's leg and pulled her down. Mikado kicked Neko in the chest and she passed out. Mikado got up off the ground and walked to the back. Trunks looked at her like she was psycho...  
  
  
  
:SG continues to type:  
  
SG: Now it was down to Trunks and Mikado.. Who will win? Who will lose? Who knows... Find out later when I continue!  
  
:NS is standing behind her,reading her story.:  
  
NS: I like it.  
  
SG: AHHHH!! What are YOU doing in here?!?!?!?!  
  
NS: Getting away from Sam.  
  
SG blushing: Oh...  
  
:Sam,Sammy,Goku,and Vegeta have their ears pressed against the door,listening:  
  
NS: Are you sick? Your face is red.. Maybe you should go see a doctor..  
  
SG: I_AM_NOT_SICK_YOU_BAKA!!!!  
  
:SG grabs NS,opens the door,everybody falls in,and throws him out. Slamming the door on their faces:  
  
Everybody: OUCHIE!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: :Starts to walk away w/ alllll the DBZ files they keep: Hehehe.. They'll never catch me.. :A net falls on her: AHHH!!! OKAY! I'LL PUT THEM BACK!! I DUNO OWN ANYTHING!!!! But I do own Mikado and Tamto.^_^  
  
Quote of the week: From Scooby-Doo the movie-Shagy "Like dude! Why'am I wearing a dress!"  
  
SG: Welcome back! Muh b-day was on the 11th! ^_^ Who-ha!  
  
Everybody but Vegeta: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!..  
  
Vegeta: YOU LIVE IN A ZOO! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY!  
  
:SG smacks Vegeta over the head: And_YOU_ smell like one too..  
  
Vegeta: Oofa..  
  
NS: I got you a present! :Gives her some paper w/ writing on it:  
  
:SG reads it:.. Wow.. Um.. You kinda late..  
  
NS: Well I couldn't give you it sooner but ffn is being a baka.  
  
Goku: I got you something too!:Hands her a fish:  
  
SG: ... Heh.. Thanks I think..  
  
Sam & Sammy: We got you something too! :Pulls out a PS2:  
  
Sam: Here!  
  
Sammy: I wanna give it to her!  
  
Sam: No I want to!  
  
SG: I HAVE ONE ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Sam&Sammy: Oh..  
  
:Sammy lets go and Sam flings it in the air,hitting SG on the head.:  
  
SG:Twa! :Falls over: @_@  
  
:Vegeta falls over laughing: AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
NS: Ooo.. That's gotta hurt.  
  
SG: It does.. :Twitches:  
  
Vegeta: HAHAHAHA! Oh.. ON WITH THE STUPID FIC. YOU BAKA'S! AND STOP READING THIS!  
  
Chapter 8FINAL CHAPTER!  
  
"And now! The last match of the Juniors Division!.. Son Mikado vs. Trunks Briefs!" The announcer yelled.  
  
Mikado yawned as she walked out. Trunks was right behind her smiling.  
  
"Man.. it doesn't even look like Mikado cares if she wins or losses." Goku tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Yeah! Because she knows that she's going to get her butt kicked by Trunks, Kakarot!" Vegeta laughed,then stopped as Tamto smacked him on top of the head w/ her fist.  
  
Mikado got into her fighting stance and so did Trunks.  
  
"Ready!!!! FIGHT!"  
  
Trunks flew at Mikado,who flipped back several times,then landed on the edge of the ring.  
  
Trunks punched at her and Mikado flipped over his head,sweeping low at her feet,tripping him. Trunks pushed off the ground w/ his hands,stopping himself in mid-air. Mikado looked up,she shot from the ground and into the air. Trunks punched Mikado in the mouth hard enough to make her mouth bleed. She growled and hawked up a loogy,spitting it at him,blood and all. It landed right in his eye.  
  
"Eww!" He yelled like a little school girl as he tried to get it out of his eye.  
  
The crowed "Ewed" at what they just saw.  
  
"Oh my! I think that's illegal!" The announcer grabbed his book of rules and flipped through it.  
  
Mikado looked at the announcer and raised an eye brow.  
  
"Hmmm.. It... doesn't say that you can not spit loogies... ON W/ THE MATCH!" The crowed roared. Trunks finally got the loogy out of his eye and was glaring at Mikado. She just smirked at him in a Vegeta like way. Trunks flew up higher and started to power up. Mikado looked up at him w/ a confused look on her face.  
  
:Trunks.. I'll find out what your up to,if that's the last thing I do.: She thought to herself.  
  
Trunks put his hands together and shot a ki beam at her. She looked shocked but then powered up and shot one back. The beams battled and Mikado powered up some more at her beam over powered Trunks'. He had to go super saiyan to get out of the way. Sadly her beam killed some birds... and hit Yamcha. (Hehe.. OKAY!! hitting Yamcha isn't sad but.. OH WELL!!!)  
  
Mikado hit the floor,back first. Trunks came down and stomped on her chest. She screamed in pain, but then pushed off the floor w/ her hands and kicked Trunks in the face. He stumbled a bit and Mikado kicked him in the stomache. She did a spin kick to his head witch made him hit the ground hard. He got back up and sweep low at Mikado's feet. Then he pushed off the ground and kicked her in the chest. She went flying out of the ring.  
  
"WE HAVE A WINNER!!!!!!" The announcer yelled.  
  
The crowd cheered again. Trunks just smiled and waved. Goku had a blank look on his face and so did Vegeta.  
  
"I'm glad i did bet on my son." Vegeta said to himself.  
  
"I can believe she lost..." Goku said as Tamto punched him and Vegeta in the head.  
  
"She lost 'cause it took to much energy out of her when she shot the ki beam." Tamto sighed and walked away. Mikado opened her eyes and looked around. She looked up and saw Trunk standing above her holding his hand out to her. She blinked some and spit on his hand.  
  
"I dun need any help from you.." She stood up and stumbled a bit.  
  
She held her head as she walked to the back. Trunks looked at his hand w/ a disgusted look on his face. So he wiped his hand on his pants and followed her. Mikado met up w/ Goten and Neko in the back, who were talking to each other about where their from. She sighed and looked at Goten flirt w/ Neko. She shook her head and looked over to Trunks.  
  
"I new I smelled something." Mikado turned away.  
  
"OoOoOo.. really? What do I smell like?" He grinned as Mikado_blushed_.  
  
"Old sweaty gym socks that have been sitting in their sweat for years... Okay Flower Boy."  
  
"NANI?! What kinda name is that?!"  
  
"A name that's fit for you." She smirked and walked away.  
  
()()()()()()()About a month later...()()()()()()() (okay..all i know about the adult part of the thingie.. is that ~in muh head~ that someone lost an arm.Yamcha was hit again... and the ring was gone. SO BLAH!)  
  
Mikado,Trunks,Goten,& Neko all sat on the couch watching T.V. Mikado grabbed the remote from Trunks and changed the channel. Everybody yawned until Mikado smacked Trunks on the forehead and ran outside.  
  
"Five bucks you can't catch me Flower Boy!!!!" She shouted as Trunks,Neko,and Goten ran outside.  
  
Mikado jumped up on top of the gravity chamber,putting a dent in the roof. They followed putting a even bigger dent in it. Vegeta bust open the door and walked out.  
  
"WHAT ON DENDA'S EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed Mikado by the shirt. She "eeped" as Neko,Goten,and Trunks ran into Mikado.  
  
"Heh.. Hi Veggie.." Mikado said sweet dropping.  
  
He shook her and she just looked at him. He growled and shook her again. She grumbled and punched him in the face. He yelled and dropped her. She got up and started to run,Neko followed laughing,then Goten,then Trunks. Vegeta felt there ki and followed them. As he came around the corner, Mikado stuck up a steel door,which he ran into. The teens "oohed" at Vegeta as he hit the ground w/ a "thump". Mikado laughed at Vegeta and ran away... and she lived happily ever after.. the end.. or is it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NS: Man that's gotta hurt.  
  
SG: It does..  
  
NS: What do you mean?  
  
SG: Never mind...  
  
NS: Okay. ^_^  
  
:SG smacks him upside the head:  
  
NS: Ouch!!!!  
  
Sam: NS!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!!  
  
NS: AHHHHH!!!! HIDE ME SG!!! :He jumps behind SG:  
  
SG: NANI?!?! Fine.... :Puts her hand on Sam's head,which stops her.: Happy?  
  
NS: Very.. Hey SG!!!!  
  
SG: NANI?! I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!  
  
NS: Goku told me you liked me..  
  
SG: I DON'T! GOT THAT?!  
  
NS: Yep..  
  
Goku: I DIDN'T TELL HIM!!  
  
SG: YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!  
  
:SG pushes Goku into the office and the door starts to shake and you can hear screams of pain,knowing it's Goku.:  
  
Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT!!!  
  
Sammy: Whatever.. until next time.. bye!!!  
  
NS: Ja..  
  
Vegeta: AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
SG: HOW DARE YOU!!  
  
Goku: HELP!!!  
  
AN: DARN FFN!!! .. Muh b-day was the 11th of june *sniff*sniff* o well! *sings happy b-day to herself as she types* OH! And thanks NS For writing that fic. for me for my b-day!NS's fic (or my fic.. hehe) is called "Amusement Parks are Hazardous if your name is Pan". *grins evily* LINK!!!: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=823163 


End file.
